1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus and method for stretching flexible material and more particularly for stretching flexible material over a rigid frame.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to attach flexible material to a single frame apparatus. In such apparatus the material is placed on the frame and wrapped around the back where the material is attached to the frame by way of suitable known fasteners such as staples, grommets, hook and loop fasteners or the like. The prior method requires creating virtually equal tension at every point of attachment as the connection between the material and the frame is made.
One disadvantage with the previous method is that equal tension must be measured at every attachment point in order to avoid creating wrinkles of excess material at any point around the frame.
Another disadvantage of the prior method is that it requires numerous attachment points between the frame and the material in order to achieve uniform stretching of the material about the frame. The attachment mechanisms are devices utilizing complex hardware and are distracting to use for displaying applications.
A still further disadvantage of the prior method is that it is not possible to view the front of the material being stretched about the frame during the attachment process. That is, during attachment, the user must turn the frame to the reverse side, stretch the material and apply the fastener, all without the benefit of viewing the effects on the front of the material as it is being attached.
The present disclosure provides a frame apparatus and method of stretching a flexible material over a frame apparatus which overcomes the above noted disadvantages of the previous apparatus and methods. In a preferred embodiment, the presently disclosed frame apparatus requires no work at attachment points because the tension is created after the material is xe2x80x9chungxe2x80x9d on the frame. This embodiment requires many fewer attaching points than does mounting material on a conventional single frame unit. In a further preferred embodiment, the presently disclosed apparatus is connected to a plate, the plates then slidably positioned on the frame and adjusted for tension utilizing a spreading mechanism.
One advantage of the presently disclosed apparatus and method is that the material can be attached and removed easily from the frames.
Another advantage of the presently disclosed frame apparatus and method is that it is possible to observe the face of the canvas as tension is created in the material. In addition, the hardware attaching the material to the frame apparatus is concealed or minimized to reduce its ability to be viewed from the first side of the apparatus.